Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "The Cruise/Sarasaland". Plot (In Surfshine Harbor, the Antarctica crew and the Mario group are arriving from a portal from a spooky place) *Mumble: We are here at last. *Mario: Yep. We made it in time. *Luigi: Wow, the place hasn't changed at all. *Sven: Uh huh. It sure looks great. It also has a beach. *Lovelace: But we're not going to the beach. We will be going on a cruise ship. *Sven: Oh. *Luigi: Oh boy. I can't wait. *Ramón: Praise for me. We are going on a cruise. *Raul: I love cruises. Do you? *Rinaldo: Yes. They seem fun. *Nestor: We are going whatever we like it. *Lombardo: It has to be good. Just like an iceberg. *Phoenix: I hope so. *Perxio: Yeah. *Vivian: Oh wow. Are we ready to go. *Toadsworth: Not yet. The warning is that there's no ghosts allowed. *Beldam: What? *Marilyn: Great. We can't go on the ship now. *Rockside: I have an idea, there's a storage area with costumes. *Beldam: Ah ha. Great idea Rockside. *Vivian: Let's go. We should dress as something to trick the Toads. *Rockside: Maybe like astronauts. No, something like plumbers. Nope, Mario and Luigi is already one. How about X-Nauts? *Vivian: The X-Nauts are old news now. Follow me, i know something that we can wear. *Beldam: Shhh.....i move the boxes around. *Sven: Hurry up in five minutes cause, the cruise ship is almost here. *Vivian: Got it. (Vivian, Rockside, Marilyn and Beldam went to the storage room to get dressed) *Lovelace: Good. This is why we don't have to worry about. (In the storage) *Rockside: Look at this stuff. All is trash. *Vivian: This may seem strange. How about we dress as something? *Beldam: Eureka! *look at the fruit dance clothes* *Marilyn: He he. *Rockside: Cool. *Beldam: Rockside, go dress as something else. *Rockside: Sorry, i have a different one to wear. *Vivian: You know what we can dress up as? (Vivian and Beldam are dressed as fruit dancers) *Beldam: You're kidding right? *Vivian: No. This fits good as long we wear a bra. *Beldam: Marilyn doesn't know what to say with these type of words. *Vivian: Yep. It's a belly dancer dress. *Beldam: No. We are fruit dancers. *Vivian: Oh. Then what Marilyn is dressed as? *Marilyn: *dressed as a cheese dancer* Hi. *Beldam: Oh wow. *Vivian: Yeah. *Marilyn: *hug Beldam and Vivian* Thank you. *Beldam: Ugh. You're so smelly. *Vivian: Did you take a shower today? *Marilyn: Yes. I mean on a pond. *Beldam: Don't let the frogs and fishes come after you with your dress. *Marilyn: What about crows? *Vivian: Even worse. *Rockside: *dress as a lady with blonde hair and a pink shirt* Um.....how about this? *Beldam: Ugh. *Vivian: Oh Rockside. *hug her boyfriend in drag* *Rockside: Thanks. *Beldam: Wow, we're done now. *Marilyn: Guh? *Beldam: Let's go ladies. *Vivian: Wait. I heard something. The ship is coming. *Rockside: Come on, back outside. (The cruise is arriving at the harbor) *Mumble: Hey look! The cruise is here. *Sven: Over here! Stop at us. *Lovelace: Bring us to your ship! (The cruise ship stop and open the stairs for everyone to go) *Luigi: Let's-a-go. *Stuffwell: Cruise time. *Mumble: Let's go. *Nestor: Everyone in line. *Noah: Come on Toadsworth, we can make it all the way here. *Toadsworth: Ok. It's like having a lot of Toads in many places around. *Sven: Keep moving. We will make it. *Rockside: Oh my, we're here at last. *Vivian: Now we can go. *Beldam: Let's go. *Marilyn: Guh. (As everyone get one the cruise, the ship move on to Sararaland. On the top of the cruise.) *Ramón: Pool time! *jump in the pool* *Raul: Oh yeah. *Mario: Mama mia. *jump in the pool* *Luigi: Okie dokey. *jump in the pool* *Koops: Wow, great. *Kooper: Feel like fun. *Rinaldo: Ahhh, the water is fresh. *Nestor: Much warmer. (In the drink section) *Luigi: Tasty. I never have a shroom shake before in ages. *Stuffwell: Delicious. (In the jacuzzi) *Kooper: Ah, fresh from the day. *Koops: I like it when the bubbles are bubbling. *Kooper: I know. (In the buffet) *Goombella: Goom bites? Yummy. *Goomba #1: I'll have one of those. *Goomba #2: Me too. (In the floor) *Bill: Wow, look at this place. Is that cool? *Will: Yeah, i guess. *Bill: How about we sneak into the hole to see what everyone is doing? *Will: Ooh, the door is open. Let's go inside. *Bill: Yep. Sneaking like ninjas. (Will and Bill enter a small crack hole and land into the dinner room of the cruise) *Will: *land* Wow. *Bill: *land* That was tough. *Will: I can't believe it. There's a lot of guys with the spotted hats. *Bill: Yeah. Tiny little human babies. *Will: Come on, i wonder what they have in stock. *Bill: Sure. (In the arcade of the cruise) *Gloria: Wow, it has a arcade? *Mary: Yes. Love to see a arcade there. *Miss Viola: Come on. Let's go play one of the mushroom games around. *Mrs. Astrakhan: It's a early ladies night. (In the top of the cruise in the basketball court) *Lovelace: Wow, Mumble, you have this on your land. *Mumble: Yeah. We have that. But icy. *Sven: Yep. You know about everything. *Phoenix: I know. (In the drink area) *Luigi: Okie dokey, here we go again. *Mario: I can go for a slurpee rather than this. (Mirco-Goombas were licking the splitted drink on the floor) *Luigi: Ew, i should move my seat around. (In the dance club of the cruise) *Toad #1: Feeling sharp. *Toad #2: Yep. (The Shadow Sirens came, making the Toads woo) *Toad #3: Ladies. *Toad #4: I want to give all of them a hug. *Toad #5: So cute. *Vivian: Oh thank you, we're just coming through. *Toad #6: Wanna go to a strip club? *Marilyn: A strip club? No thanks. *Toad #6: Uh..........will you marry me and have ghost kids with me? Please....... *Marilyn: *slap Toad #6* No silly. *Toad #6: Uh........i feel dizzy. *Dupree: Hey, wanna have a party? *Vivian: Uh....sure. *Rockside: Does it feel like it rat? *Dupree: Rat? *Rockside: Um..........dog? *Dupree: I'm a Doogan, the dog-like creature. *Rockside: But how could i see a blue dog like this before. *Dupree: I'm one of them you know. *Rockside: Wow. *Beldam: That's cool. *Vivian: Ready for a party? *Dupree: Yeah. It's going to be awesome than i thought about. *Goomba #1: But where's the music. *Goomba #2: I have a disc. But it on the floor. *Goomba #3: I see it. But wow. *Goomba #4: Who can turn on the music? *Goomba #5: Should it be you? *Goomba #6: No. (In the sealing of the Dance Club) *Will: What are those things that we're looking at? *Bill: I don't know. Who cares? *Will: Wait, i see a party going on. *Bill: Wow, let's go. *Will: Count on me. (Will and Bill head over to the food table of the Dance Club) *Will: What kind of landing is that? *Bill: I don't know, but there's food around to explore. (Most Koopas brought in a pack of CDs) *Koopa #1: Does it look okay to you? *Dupree: Yes. *Koopa #2: That a load of CDs. *Dupree: I am ready to play a song from a hit. *Koopa #3: Ready? *Dupree: Yes. *Terry: *came from the door with Edwin and Seymour* Yo. We are here to perform. *Edwin: I'm ready for a song. *Seymour: Another song? This never get old. *Dupree: Who are those guys? *Terry: I'm Terry and that's Edwin and Seymour. *Seymour: Yeah. Turn on the heat. *Edwin: Come on, we're gonna do this for Noah. *Koopa #4: Ok. Now hit it. *play the tune on the DJ Table, playing "Last Train to Awesometown" by Parry Gripp* *Terry: Last train Last train Last train To Awesometown! *Edwin: Last train to Awesometown Come on, everybody, won't you party with me, now? Last train to Awesometown Come on, won't you party with me? *Seymour: Last train to Awesometown The deck is on fire, gonna burn it to the ground, hey, yeah Last train to Awesometown Come on, won't you party with me? *Dupree: Alright, cheer it up for Terry, Edwin and Seymour! *Everyone: *cheers* *Seymour: Hey! Where are the ladies? (The female Toads run and stop by to take pictures of Terry, Edwin and Seymour. On the food table, Will and Bill are in the nacho section with different type of flavors) *Will: Dude, bro, this party is sick! *Bill: Dude, bro, this party is sick! *Will: Dude, bro, this party is sick! *Bill: Dude, bro, this party is sick! *Will: Du-du-du-dude. *Bill: This party has like five different kinds of nachos! *Will: Whoa, that's off-the-hook crazy! (Back at the dance floor) *Dupree: *holding a five different nachos* Five different nachos. *Terry: Five different nachos. *Dupree: Five different nachos. *Edwin: Five different nachos. *Seymour: Last train to Awesometown Come on, everybody, won't you party with me, now? Last train to Awesometown Come on, won't you party with me? (Back at the food section) *Will: Du-du-du-dude *Bill: Are we going to jump off this thing? *Will: Yes. *jump off the table* Here i go like a skua! *land* Come on Bill, you can make it. *Bill: I can't do it. *Will: Come on. It's fun when you have a passion to jump on a platform. *Bill: Ok. *jump off the table* I am ready for the food chain! *land* I did it. *Will: Yeah. Come on, it better not be any roaches on the floor. (Back at the dance floor) *Terry: Last train to Awesometown The roof is on fire, gonna burn it to the ground, hey, yeah Last train to Awesometown Come on, won't you party with me? Party with me? Party with me? Party with me? Party with me? *Dupree: Five different nachos. *Everyone: *cheers* *Will: Song over? *Bill: Yeah. Let's go now. *Terry: Thank you, thank you for coming and listen to the song with us. *Seymour: Yeah and i'm strong. *Edwin: If that Nestor guy was here, he would lift the weights up. *Dupree: I love you guys. Think you can take autographs for them? *Terry: Sure. We'll be popular like the tap dancer back at Penguin-Land. *Seymour: Okay guys, get in line. Who want a autograph? (Everyone get in line) *Dupree: Oh boy, i'm going to get money. *Edwin: Line up! Good, now we're ready. *Seymour: First up, is the Koopa. *Koopa #1: Oh boy Seymour, i love your song. Can i have your autograph? *Seymour: Yes. In the shell. *sigh his signature on the Koopa's back shell* *Koopa #1: Thank you Seymour, you're the best. *Seymour: Next! (With Will and Bill) *Will: Come on. The line is getting crowdy. *Bill: There has to be a way to get out. *Will: The door! Let's move in. *Bill: Oh boy. *he and Will escape to the door* (At the basketball section on the deck) *Rinaldo: Come on Ramón, you and me. *Ramón: Let's go. *Raul: I got it, i got it. *Nestor: Whoa. *Rinaldo: *throw the basketball to the basket* Boom. *Lombardo: You did it. *Ramón: Hey guys, wanna hear a joke? *Raul: Sure. *Lombardo: Go ahead. *Ramón: When you throw the basketball to the basket, it's like feeing food to the basket. *The Amigos: *laughs* *Nestor: I love it. *Ramón: This is awesome. (In the pool) *Luigi: Mario, this is kinda fun. *Mario: Yeah. I love the pool so far. *Luigi: I hope Princess Daisy is there on the way to the kingdom. *Mario: Yeah. It will be much fun than fighting Bowser back at the castle. *Mumble: Hey guys. *Mario: Mumble. *Mumble: Are we almost there yet? *Mario: We may be getting to the island soon. No worries. *Mumble: Okay. I felt bad for Erik. I hope he's okay there. (With Will and Bill in the lobby) *Will: Wow. Look at this place. *Bill: Isn't that fun? *Will: Yeah. Fun as good times. *Bill: What are you waiting for? Come on and let's get on the ride. *Will: Here we go! *jump with Bill to ride a skateboard* *Bill: Why are we doing this? *Will: Because it's fun. It's much better than swimming all the way in the ocean back home. *Bill: I can surf and stand like a bird! *Will: To the restaurant! (In the restaurant) *Will: Whoa, what that smell? *Bill: Food, seafood and more. *Will: You said Seafood. This is seafood! We are seafood. *Bill: Seafood?! *Will: Yes you idiot. How many times are we gonna go over this? *Toad Waiter #1: Excuse me. There is two krills on the skateboard. *Will: They caught us. Run! *Bill: Wait for me. (In the kitchen) *Will: Where can we hide? *Bill: Go under! *hide under the stove with Bill* *Toad Waiter #1: Where are the krills? Go check in one of the spots for me boys. *Toad Waiter #2: Yes waiter, we'll check. *Will: Oh no. *Bill: Now what are they doing? *Will: They're looking for us. *Bill: There's no way out now. *Will: We can find a way to escape. Follow me. (The krills hide under the counter) *Will: Move left! *Bill: Right. *hide in the hole on the wall with Will* *Will: That was quick. *Bill: I knew it was going to be a bad idea. *Will: Tough luck. *Bill: Let's keep moving. *Will: Sure thing friend. My best friend. *Bill: Here we go. (Back at the Dance Club, Seymour, Edwin and Terry are still getting their autographs signed) *Terry: Any more left? *Seymour: I think we're done for today. *Edwin: No. We need more fans like a ball of steel. *Terry: How? *Edwin: Remember when Mumble got fans for saving the fishes from the aliens? Maybe we can do the same thing like he done. *Terry: No. That will be cheating. *Edwin: Cheating? It's not a race. *Seymour: Guys, people come sometimes. Just take patience. *Terry: What patience have to do with adventure? *Edwin: That was Noah said when we first came to Penguin-Land. *Seymour: Oh wow, look. (The Shadow Sirens and Rockside still dressed as a lady appear close to Seymour, Terry and Edwin, making their eyes cute with a little tear drop from Seymour) *Seymour: You're cute! *Vivian: Oh thanks, what's your name? *Seymour: Wait a minute, we met them before. *Terry: Anyone want a autograph? Huh? *Rockside: Oh sure. I love to have one signed. *Marilyn: Guh-guh. *Edwin: Guh by me. *Marilyn: Sign in my little food hat. *Edwin: Oh sure. *sign his signature on Marilyn's food hat* *Marilyn: Oh thank you. *Edwin: You're welcome. Your like a bit chubby like a baby seal. (Inside of the captain's deck) *Ship Captain: Hm......this look suspicious. *Captain #1: Sir, how long will we get to Sarasaland? *Ship Captain: Hey. Look like we're almost there by now. *Captain #2: Really? *Ship Captain: Yes. Just a few miles away and then, we're off. (Back in Antarctica in Snow Hill Island) *Shippo: *set up Phoenix's dinner table* I wish you were here daddy. *Catherine: It been so long for Phoenix to come back. *Shippo: Yeah mommy. My cousin is captured according to what Phoenix said. I wish he was back with the whole group together. *Catherine: I know. Phoenix want you to stay with me. You can't go off by yourself until your an adult. *Shippo: Then how come Erik run off like that back in Emperor-Land. *Catherine: It's just one of his moments to do. The Doomberg came and smash Emperor-Land. They got off safety just to don't get smashed by that iceberg. *Shippo: Yeah. I hope we can do a party with them when the penguins come back. *Catherine: Hey. Sound like a great idea. This will do the trick. (Back at the cruise in the Mushroom Universe) *Mumble: *see the ocean* What are we heading too? *Mario: Luigi, check the telescope. *Luigi: *look at his telescope to Sarasaland* Oh, we're almost here. *Mario: Oh boy. We're almost there. *Phoenix: So what does Sarasaland looks like? *Mario: It was suppose to look like a desert world like World 2. *Luigi: Alway a desert place like Layer-Cake Desert. *Mumble: Yeah, it happen sometimes. *Mario: Now go tell everyone that we're almost to Sarasaland. *Mumble: Why would i? The captain will have to announce it at first. *Ship Captain: *on speaker* Attention everyone. We are arriving at Sarasaland on our destination in five minutes. Get your stuff packing together for the trip. *Mario: It's-a-time. *Luigi: We gotta go. *Mumble: Alright. Let's go. (Everyone is leaving the cruise and heading to Sarasaland) *Ship Captain: Welcome to Sarasaland. Hope you have a great time there. *Mario: Oh boy. We're here at last. *Perxio: Too hot! Even for the magellanic penguins. *Koops: Hoo. I knew it was going to be a beach. *Kooper: Come on, it's going to be fun. *Phoenix: Wow. Look at the desert. It feel so sharp. *Sven: Ah hoy! I see the light. *Mumble: Ok. Luigi, tell me where Princess Daisy would be as you promise? *Luigi: We have to get to the castle to see her. I'm dying to see my wife. *Kooper: Wife? *Mario: Luigi, you don't have a wife. *Luigi: Oh, my bad. I just wanna see her. *Noah: Okay, now we are ready to go. (In the plain way of Sarasaland, the Micro Goomba hills are seen, resembling ant hills. The Micro Goombas came up the hills to see their Goomba parents. Many Dry Bones are seen in their dry dead form as the Crowbers land to chew on them. The Pokeys came up, moving to the pyramid side of the desert. With Mario's group.) *Mumble: So, you went there many years ago? *Mario: Yes. Just to save Princess Daisy. *Phoenix: Wow. I can also see the sand there. I didn't know deserts have sand. *Raul: They alway have sand. *Rinaldo: Yeah Raul. *Kooper: Man, so hot. (In the desert plain close to the jungle) *Mario: Wait, is that a jungle? *Mumble: Looks like. *Lovelace: Yes! We found a warm place. *Sven: Okay guys, this is the hiding spot. *Lovelace: We're not going to hide. We're going to a shortcut to find the castle. *Luigi: Princess Peach? *Lovelace: No. Princess Daisy. *Luigi: Aw man. Give me the kisses now. *Toadsworth. Don't worry, we'll be there shortly. *Koops: Are we going in? *Mario: Yes we are. Let's go. *Noah: Finally. We don't have to starve over this hot desert. *Phoenix: You got that right. (In the desert jungle) *Goombella: I wonder where that lake is heading to? *Kooper: I don't know. A lake for crocodiles? *Mario: No. Hop on to the rocks. *Goombella: Okay. *Mumble: That seem good. *Luigi: I see a frog do it. *Nestor: Yeah. You gotta go big and strong like Nestor. *Rinaldo: We got it. *Gloria: Come on, it's only the way out. *Sven: Make sure we hop together to pass the ground. *Phoenix: You got that right. And Sven, you can fly. We penguins cannot, except for my friend, Feather. *Sven: I can fly! *fly over to the rocks and push them to the water as the rocks make a bridge* *Mumble: Wow. *Toadsworth: Woah! *Goombella: Are you kidding me? *Bill: Wow. *Will: You got to be joking. *Mumble: The bridge! *Noah: Finally, now we can go. *Raul: Look like we don't have to hop like frogs. *Phoenix: Ok penguins, lets go! *Seymour: Let's go together! *Mario: Okie dokie. (A tribe of Yoshis sneak by) *Mumble: Are we getting watched? *Mario: No. I see shadows. *Luigi: They're spying on us. *Mario: What is it? *Perxio: Oh no. Look out! (The Yoshi Tribe arrive, throwing their spear on the ground) *Lovelace: We're caught! Run! *Noah: Move move! (The tribe chases after the group) *Mario: Mama mia. *jump on the ? Block with the Fire Flower poping off and grab it* *Terry: Wow. How can we do that? *Mario: Phoenix, take this. *Phoenix: Okay. *grab the fire flower and turn into Fire Phoenix* *Mumble: Woah. *Terry: Now let's fight. (The group fight the Yoshi Tribe) *Raul: There are so many bad Yoshis there! *Fire Phoenix: With my fire form, I can fly. *fly* *Perxio: Now! *Fire Phoenix: *land and fire at the Yoshis* *Mumble: Yeah, boom. *Luigi: Mario, help me. I'm surrounded! *Mario: Brother! (The tribe block Mario) *Mario: Oh no. *Fire Phoenix: Mario! (Fire Phoenix uses more fire power at the Yoshi Tribe) *Mario: Mama mia! *Fire Phoenix: I saved you now. (A large big purple Yoshi walk by) *???: STOP! STOP! STOP! (The fight stop) *Luigi: Who is that big guy? *Mumble: Who are you? *???: I am Thunderfoot. Leader of the Yoshi Tribe. We come together and peace to stop the Goombas alike. *Mario: Goombas? *Thunderfoot: There are also Spear Guys around this jungle. Make sure you look for a Goomba around. Or a Spear Guy. *Lovelace: What the Spear Guy have to do with the quest? *Thunderfoot: I didn't ask you for a question. *Fire Phoenix: Listen to me. Your tribe of Yoshis attacked us. *Thunderfoot: Yes. You destroyed our river after that puffin move the boulders to make a bridge. *Goombella: I'm sorry but can you repeat that again? *Thunderfoot: THERE THE GOOMBA! ATTACK! *Luigi: Run away! *grab Goombella* *Toadsworth: Luigi, you made it worse. (The tribe chase Luigi with Goombella) *Luigi: Why do they alway hurt these little Goombas? *Goombella: You didn't confort Thunderfoot. Now he found me and made us attack. *Luigi: We're going to get killed in the wild. (The Spear Guys appear) *Luigi: Yikes! *Yoshi #1: SPEAR GUYS! *Yoshi #2: Attack! (The tribe and the group fight the Spear Guys) *Thunderfoot: Go on my tribe. *Fire Phoenix: Ok, we will stop them. *fire at the spear guys* *Luigi: *punch every single spear guy* *Koops: *shellback at the spear guys* *Kooper: *kick Koops' shell at the spear guys* Goal! *Fire Phoenix: Yeah! *Edwin: *use a spear to fight off the Spear Guys* This is going to get a bit tricky. *Fire Phoenix: I know this is a tricky one. (Koops pop out of his shell and fight a pack of Spear Guys) *Koops: Are you doing it? *Kooper: Yes. We make it as a team. *Koops: Keep trying. *Fire Phoenix: We will win this fight. Keep going! *Mario: *punch every Spear Guy* *Luigi: *kick the Spear Guys* *Lovelace: *hold a spear and knock every spear guy out* Out! Out! Out! *Fire Phoenix: Alright! *fire at the Spear Guy* *Vivian: Look out! These spears are almost attacking on us and our hats. *Marilyn: Guh! *Beldam: Take this! *freeze the spear guys* *Rockside: Wow, i never seen anything like this. *Sven: Give me the spear! *grab the spear from the spear guy* *Spear Guy #1: Hey! *Spear Guy #2: Get him. *Sven: *throw the spear and knock every spear guy out* Yes! Papa Oom Mow Mow. MORE TO COME Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 10) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions